


I Am an Actor After All

by GunItNeko



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Without a Clue), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Actor: Ben Kingsley, Actor: Michael Cain, Ben Kingsley, Drabble, M/M, Michael Cain, One-Sided Relationship, Without A Clue (Movie), Without A Clue - Freeform, fake - Freeform, fake holmes, fake!holmes, movie, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunItNeko/pseuds/GunItNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holmes" thinks about who he is and why. The answer: for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am an Actor After All

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. I apologize.  
> If you haven't seen Without A Clue this may be a little confusing.  
> @@@ Spoiler Spoiler Spoiler Spoiler@@@@@@@  
> Spoiler: Sherlock Holmes doesn't really exist. He's an actor Watson hired. Watson is the real brains behind everything.  
> @@@@@@@@@@@

I… am an actor. Watson… is not. Well, that's not entirely accurate. I should say, "He is not a performer." Unlike me, Watson gets stage-fright.

Watson is adorable when he gets stage-fright. His eyes widen, his breathe quickens, he fidgets, and he tries so hard to please. He's like a blushing virgin. I do sometimes wonder if he is the same in the bedroom. I would be lying if I said I never wanted to find out for myself, which I do; lie that is.

I'm an actor after all. I lie all the time. All for him.

I gave up everything for him. My career (such as it was), my habits (sort of), and my name (certainly) all to become his fantasy. His fantasy man: Sherlock Holmes. Clever, tall, debonair, focused, honest, heroic Holmes.

He wants Sherlock Holmes, not Reginald Kincaid. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Do I want him to like the true me or the illusion? I look at the pages he writes, the illustrations that come with them and… I almost wish I was that man. Sherlock Holmes. Alas, I am not.

But… I AM and actor after all. I can be whomever I want. I can be that for him. I WANT to be that for him and that's just dandy.


End file.
